


Your Heart Was Glass, I Dropped It

by fangirlsweruntheworld



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Catholic Guilt, First Heartbreak, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), catholic alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsweruntheworld/pseuds/fangirlsweruntheworld
Summary: “They really never told you?” Reggie said in disbelief.Julie looked up at Reggie’s face, which was holding a solemn look. Julie shook her head at the question.“Never.” She responded.____The story of how Alex and Luke got together in the 90s. How they fell in love and how it fell apart.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a pretty angsty and possibly steamy Lalex story because I just feel like there aren't enough of them on here.
> 
> There is a touch of graphic violence in this chapter and a bit of homophobia so putting that out there.
> 
> title from Taylor Swifts Champagne Problem

_ 2020 _

“They really never told you?” Reggie said in disbelief.

Julie looked up at Reggie’s face, which was holding a solemn look. Julie shook her head at the question. 

“Never.” She responded. 

“They’re going to kill me for letting it slip.” He sighed “They were so obvious about their feelings for each when we were alive, and honestly not much has really changed. I thought maybe you’d pick up on it.”Reggie chuckled and looked down at his hands in his lap. Him and Julie had been in the studio together, while Alex and Luke had went out earlier, not telling their friends of exactly their whereabouts. 

Somehow, he let it slip that Alex and Luke had been together back when they were alive.

Julie could tell that Reggie was suddenly immersed himself in his own memories of his friends from before they had all died. 

“How long were they together?” Julie asked after a moment.

“Almost a year.” Reggie retorted. 

“What happened?” Julie asked again. In all of the time that she had known her phantoms she had never once heard anything about Alex and Luke having something between them.

She wasn’t an idiot. She had noticed little moments between them, like when Luke would grab Alex’s hand but he would pull away. Or when they’d stare into each others eyes for a little too long with that small unspoken language they shared. One that left Reggie laughing at them and Julie bewildered. But she chocked that up to them just being best friends. 

“It was complicated. And got pretty messy towards the end.”

_ 1993 _

_ A _ lex and Luke had been skirting around the feelings that they had for one another for weeks now. Ever since a party they both went to that a girl that was at one of their gigs invited them to.

The two were always ridiculously close with one another, but after Alex came out to his friends, Luke started acting different. More flirty. More touchy. Which Alex never minded. And Alex wouldn't deny that he did find Luke attractive, and he had for a long time. But Luke never expressed feelings for a dude before, and the night at the party basically solidified to Alex that Luke was straight. It made Alex wonder if all the small moments they had been sharing lately, was just Luke trying to make an effort to make Alex feel normal. 

But something about seeing that he was all over the girl that had invited the band, pissed him off.

At one point the two of them had disappeared for a while leaving Alex to watch over a very drunk Reggie, which Alex hated. 

Obviously Alex knew that he was just feeling jealous, but it was still getting to him, and out of pettiness he decided to give Luke the cold shoulder. 

And he did it for almost a week. Not really answering Luke when he was talking to him, not stopping by his locker at school. He knew it wasn’t really fair. Luke was straight, and single and could flirt and fuck whoever he wanted, but after the way they had been together, Alex sort of wanted more. 

He just knew that he would never want to admit that to him. 

One night Luke hid away in the studio, writing in his journal lyrics and lyrics to try and convey the emotions he had been feeling lately. 

Practice had ended early, because it was Saturday and Alex’s parents had decided to go to weekly mass during the afternoon instead of the usual Sunday morning. Which meant Alex of course had to go with them, despite protesting that Saturdays were the only day of the week they had a full free day to rehearse. He had of course lost that argument. 

Bobby had dipped seconds after practice ended for a date with his current girlfriend and Reggie had to watch his younger brothers for the evening, which left Luke alone in the studio. 

It wasn’t unusual for him to stick around longer, tensions were usually high at home as of recently, with Luke’s commitment to Sunset Curve instead of school. But time had passed right by him, because he looked down at the watch he was wearing, and the time read 8pm. He had missed dinner, third time this week, and knew his mother was going to be pissed as soon as he got home. 

As he started to pack up his stuff that was strewn across the studio, the garage door creaked open and Alex walked in, with his hood up and holding his backpack tightly.

“Luke? What are you doing around still?” Alex asked walking over to his friend. Alex almost forgot that he was supposed to be mad at him.

Luke shrugged. “Time got away from me. Writing songs.” As Luke shrugged, Alex nodded. There was clearly tension between them floating around in the air. In all their years of friendship, they never danced around each other. 

Luke started to walk to the door, knowing that Alex probably didn’t want to even talk to him, but something stopped him in his tracks and he asked “What are you doing back here?” 

Alex walked over to his drum set and picked up his sticks that he left on the seat, twirling the absentmindedly in between his fingers. 

“Wanted to get out of my head for a little while. Today was...annoying.” Luke wondered what had happened with Alex and his parents after church.

The Mercers were devout catholics. Strict in their rules at home, and Alex had to adhere to them or else he’d face consequences. There were so many times that Alex would come to practice completely silent for the day, his face plasterer with the clear look of fear and anxiety, from whatever was going on at home. Luke usually wouldn’t push for details, Alex would always tell him on his own time. 

“Want to talk about it?” Luke asked walking over to where Alex had sat down at his drums. Luke’s hand found Alex’s shoulder and squeezed affectionately. Some of the tension visibly left Alex’s body the moment his hand connected with his shoulder. This was the first time they were touching each other in over a week.

“Yeah.” Alex paused. “But not here. Want to go get a pizza or something? I can bet you haven’t eaten.”

It wasn’t the first time Luke had been caught by one of his bandmates while he stuck around the studio and avoided going home. Alex knew that he wouldn’t have gone out to get food the entire time he was in there, and up until the suggestion of pizza, Luke hadn’t even realized he’d been starving. 

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

Bobby’s house, where their studio was, wasn’t too far from most things, so the walk to their favorite pizza joint was only fifteen minutes or so. Which was spent mostly in silence. Alex wasn’t ready to talk, and Luke wasn’t ready to push him to. 

Luke and Alex were closest out of all four of the boys. They had known each other for the longest time, and spent most time together separately, much to Reggie’s protests. But in the last few months, something about their dynamic had shifted. They were being vulnerable with one another. Sharing small moments that made Luke wonder. Made him confused.

The two grabbed some slices, Alex offering to pay for Luke, knowing he hadn’t made much money busking this week, and they sat outside the small little hole in the wall restaurant at the plastic tables set out. 

“You ever hate being yourself?” Alex asks after a few more silent moments between them, the sounds of them chewing being the only sounds filling the air. It was a weird out of the blue thing for Alex to say.

Luke raised an eyebrow at him. “Not usually. Why?”

Alex shook his head. “I sometimes just wish I wasn’t me, like I could be someone else entirely. Sometimes I feel like the Alexander Mercer just isn’t enough. Like theres all this potential for me to be someone else. Someone my parents aren’t starting to resent. Someone who could just be themselves without being totally ashamed of it. I wish I didn’t feel like there was always something wrong with me.” 

Luke wondered if he should be worried for his friend. He got in his head quite a bit, talking retrospectively and cynically, letting the anxiety that filled him up, overflow sometimes. But he never said that he hated himself. That was new, and worrying. He wondered if that was why he had been pulling away from.

“Alex, man c’mon. You know you’re amazing. The best goddamn drummer I’ve ever heard. And you are ridiculously smart. And like, I don’t know, probably the best friend to exist? Besides Reg of course.” Luke reached across the table to grasp Alex’s hand that had a napkin tightly clasped in it. Alex didn’t make eye contact with him, just continued to stare down at his pizza, but did uncurl his fingers from the paper and grasp Luke’s instead. 

Alex looked into Luke’s eyes, the two smiling softly at one another, and Alex felt ready to let his jealousy and anger go for the time being. 

Luke was about to bring up the weirdness that had been the past week but at that moment a group of dudes passed them on the sidewalk, speaking loud enough to get in earshot of them. 

“Look at those fuckin’ queers.” They snickered.

Luke’s soft expression shifted at the speed of light and he shot up quickly from his place on the chair letting Alex’s hand drop back down to the table in the process. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” He screamed out at them, stopping them in their tracks. 

The dudes were probably in their early 20’s, dressed in what looked like local punk fashion, and there were 3 of them. Luke wouldn’t stand a chance trying to fight them, and yet, the first stone had been cast.

“Luke! Sit down.” Alex hissed from behind him, but Luke swatted his hand at him, ignoring his plea to stand down. 

“We said, you look like a couple of homos.” This tall brunette guy with a ponytail said, squaring up in front of Luke, who looked almost miniature next to him. “That’s what you are right? Couple of fuckin…” Before the guy could even finish, Luke was swinging at him, landing a solid punch right on the guy’s cheek. 

Luke hissed as he pulled back his hand, shaking it to try and get the painful feeling to go away, when suddenly a couple of the other guys charged forward landing a blow right on his face, knocking him over slightly. He stumbled down onto the concrete of the sidewalk and wiped away, what he could feel to be blood pooling at his lips. 

As he was down, the first guy made his way over, recovered from the punch Luke managed to pull, and kicked him straight in the gut, making him fall over completely, his head hitting the pavement. 

Alex scrambled up from his seat, and threw himself in front of Luke, who was wheezing behind him. “Stop!” He screamed. Ponytail guy ignored his pleads and swung again kicking Luke square in the side, a couple of inches away from where he landed the first time. 

Alex moved in front of the guys again, but got pushed, hard, stumbling and fell a couple feet away. Alex got his bearings and went to tackle Ponytail guy in hopes of helping Luke when a couple of employees ran out from Sergios, large knives in their hands, ramming into the guys pushing them away from Luke’s body on the ground. 

“Get the fuck out of here, before the cops show up. And if I see you near my shop again, I’ll kill you.” Tony, the owner snarled at them. 

Alex dropped down suddenly next to Luke whose face was smushed into the sidewalk, his eyes screwed shut. 

“Luke, c’mon Luke get up, we gotta get out of here." Alex pleaded. Luke groaned, clutching at his stomach, and opened his eyes. “You’re so fucking stupid Patterson.” Alex spat out, his voice quivering in residual fear, but pressed his forehead against his anyways.

“I know.” Luke moaned, closing his eyes tight again as pain washed over his body while Alex and Tony from the pizza shop helped him sit up. 

“That was pretty stupid what you did kid, but brave. You come back anytime, and you got free slices for life alright?” Tony said, clapping Luke on the shoulder lightly. Alex extended his hand out to him to grab, and pulled him up. 

Alex thanked Tony, and they hurried away from the staring eyes, making their way back to the studio to get Luke cleaned up, knowing there was no way he could go home now. 

Once back in the confines of the studio, Alex rushed to the small unfinished bathroom, and grabbed a towel that was sitting in there, wetting it quickly, and then snatched up the first aid kit that sat on the floor next to the toilet. 

Luke moved to sit down on his couch, his head and, well, the rest of his body, throbbing painfully. His eyes rolled back as he closed them, the pain now radiating through his whole body. 

Alex returned within seconds and sat along side him, pressing the warm washcloth against his temple that was scraped up.

Alex motioned for Luke to take his shirt to check his ribs and abdomen for any bleeding.

“I’m not going to say sorry ‘Lex.” Luke mumbled. 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Okay, well you should be. You probably got a goddamn concussion.” As if on queue, Luke coughed and grabbed at his abdomen. “And busted ribs.” Alex moved the wet towel away from Luke’s cut and went to rummage through the first aid kit for something to put on them. 

“You shouldn’t have even done that. What even were you thinking?” Alex was so clearly pissed off. 

“That they were saying shit about you. About us.” Luke shook his head. It wasn’t like him to throw the first punch. Or really any punches. He was usually the most laid back of the group. Always avoiding conflict and confrontation, especially at home. “They fucking deserved it.”

“This isn’t like you Luke. You don’t do shit like this!” Alex started to raise his voice. 

“Okay, Mom!” Luke said condescendingly. “Maybe this is me! Maybe it’s time for me to stand up to people who think they’re fuckin better than us.” Luke wasn’t sure exactly where all of this was coming from but something about the interaction with those guys tonight started something in him.

“Where is this coming from? Fucking punching someone who is a foot taller than you with two other guys backing him up isn’t the way to do it!” Alex sat up from his spot and stormed over to where Luke was pacing. 

“Then what in the hell am I supposed to do Lex? Just let them fuckin talk to us like that?” Luke shouted. 

“It didn’t even matter! You’re not even gay. It shouldn’t have bothered you.” Alex was inches from him. 

Luke scoffed. “Shouldn’t have bothered me?” He shouted in disbelief.

“Right. You don’t need to defend me if that’s what you’re doing. I can handle it myself. I hear enough from my dad!” Alex was mere inches away from his face. 

“Okay and what if I am?” Luke yelled back and then moving a step forward, blinking at Alex who was matching his expression. 

“What…” Alex mumbled. In a second Luke surged forward and grabbed Alex’s face, crashing their lips together forcefully. Alex made a small gasping hiccup of a sound and then moved his hands to grasp at Luke’s bare biceps. 

Luke’s lips were slightly chapped, and he could feel where it split open from Ponytail guy decking him in the face. But he kissed him with such fervor and urgency and Alex could feel his head getting dizzy from it. 

He had wanted this for weeks. 

Luke’s hands moved from his cheeks and into his blonde hair, grasping at it tightly, as if his life depended on it.

After what felt like a lifetime, Alex pulled away breathlessly, but Luke chased his lips and pulled him back in for another one, and Alex bit softly at his lips eliciting a small moan from the other boy. 

As they pulled away from each other Alex blinked at Luke, who’s expression was entirely unreadable. He just gaped at him with the smallest corner of his mouth turned up, and the cut on his lip opened up and bleeding slightly again. 

Once the dust cleared in his mind and the thoughts returned to Alex’s head he let out a shriek. “What the fuck!?”


	2. Chapter 2

_1993_

“What the fuck Luke?” Alex pulled away from his friend and paced a few feet away, getting some distance between them physically. What had just happened? First they’re arguing about Luke getting in a literal fist fight and then his tongue is in his best friend’s mouth.

Luke stood completely still just staring at him like he couldn’t believe what he had just done. He hadn’t planned on kissing Alex, but something overtook him in the heat of the moment. 

“I...I’m…” Luke stuttered. “I’m sorry.” Was all he said. 

“That’s it? You’re sorry? Are you trying to mess with my head or something?” Luke’s brows furrowed. 

“Mess with your head, what are you even talking about?” 

“You have been playing games with me for weeks. These little touches, these little moments we were having...I thought we were having. And then at the party last weekend you were all over that girl right in front of me. So I figured the whole way you were acting was just out of pity. I don’t need pity just because I’m the only gay guy you know.” Alex was getting breathless, but kept going. “And I tried to give us some space because it was messing with my feelings for you, and then you pull this fuckin stunt tonight and I just...I’m so confused.”

Luke blinked and didn’t say anything for a moment, until, “You have feelings for me?” 

Alex turned to glare at his friend standing a few feet away, but he couldn’t hold back the tiny smile that was threatening to come through. “That is what you take away from that? As if you didn’t just have your mouth all over me.” 

Something changed in Luke’s stance and his usual cockiness seemed to return as he slowly stepped closer to him. 

“So you do have feelings for me?” Luke smirked. 

Alex scoffed. He was insufferable. But he stepped closer to Luke.

“Just tell me what the fuck is going on with you.” 

“Lex…” His voice was low. He was now suddenly right up in Alex’s bubble and Alex could feel his heart racing. He glanced down at Luke’s lips again and then right in his eyes. He didn’t know what was going on. One minute he’s screaming at him for being reckless, then a minute later wanting to feel his lips on his again. 

“I just didn’t want to hide how I was feeling anymore.” He whispered. 

Alex blinked. “And what is it that you’re feeling?” His voice was shaky. 

“That I really want to kiss you again.” Luke muttered and reached up to wrap his hand around the back of Alex’s neck, pulling his face closer to his, gently, and slotting their lips together softly. Luke’s lips moved against Alex’s and Alex’s hands moved to slide around to his lower back, pulling his body flush against his own, Luke’s shirt noticeably still strewn on the floor. 

Alex’s head was spinning with the feeling of Luke’s lips on his, and his strong calloused hands brushing the edge of his hair. 

Luke pushed into Alex more, holding onto him for dear life as they stood there kissing feverishly and Alex found himself walking them toward the couch that was a few feet behind them. Luke’s legs hit the edge of the sofa first and they clumsily folded themselves onto the leather, never breaking apart from their kiss. Luke’s tongue found itself in Alex’s mouth again and they moved theirs together, lazily, Alex feeling a warm heat rise in his belly. 

Climbing on top of Luke gently, straddling his hips, and being careful of what could be his broken ribs, he broke apart, moving to press kisses against the side of his mouth, then his jaw, and then in the space between his jaw and neck. 

Alex didn’t have much experience kissing anyone, only a couple girls when they were really young, so it was a bold choice to start going at Luke’s neck. 

He didn’t even have time to wonder if Luke was enjoying it, or if he was doing a good job, when Luke’s breath audibly hitched, and he moaned when he sucked on one spot a little harder. 

Alex moved his mouth to right around Luke’s ear, his longer hair tickling his nose a bit, eliciting another noise he’d never heard come out of Luke’s mouth before. 

“Lex…” He moaned heavily, and pushed his hips up into Alex’s, before groaning and wincing at the pain in ribs. 

Pulling away, Alex glanced around Luke’s face, seeing his eyebrows contorted in pain. “Maybe I should get up.” Alex offered, making Luke groan again.

“I really don’t want you to.” Alex laughed at his friend’s desperation, but climbed off him anyways, almost immediately missing the contact. 

Alex brushed his hand through his hair wondering what to do now.

“You okay?” He said as he moved Luke’s legs so that he could sit at the end of the couch.

“It hurts a little bit, but yeah, I’m good.” There was a goofy grin on Luke’s face and Alex couldn’t help but smile.

“What?” 

“Oh nothing. I just can’t believe you didn’t talk to be all week because of some dumb girl at a party.” Alex felt embarrassed when Luke put it that way. 

“Well at least I didn’t get my ass beat tonight.” Alex snickered, knowing it was a low blow. 

“Ouch.” Luke said dramatically, his hand coming over his chest. “I’d do it again though. Anything for you man.” 

Alex couldn’t explain how that made him feel. He never wanted to see Luke again how he had tonight, laying on the pavement, writhing in pain, while some random assholes kicked the living shit out of him. It truly terrified him. 

But knowing that Luke felt that strongly about sticking up for him? He never had that before. 

“Okay well don’t. You're no good to me if you’re freakin dead man.” He teased. 

“Oh, if I die you’re going with me. No doubt.” Luke sat up, despite the protests in his ribs, and found himself face to face with Alex again, his shoulder almost touching Luke’s, still, bare chest. 

His hands reached up and he placed his palm on Alex’s face gently, his thumb rubbing against it lightly. 

“I mean it though. I’d do anything for you. You know that.” Luke smiled. “Even if it means getting my ass handed to me by some dude with a ponytail. Because look where it left me.” 

“Yeah are we going to...talk about this, or?” Alex asked teasingly. 

Luke leaned forward, shaking his head, and then pressed a kiss to Alex’s mouth again. 

They stayed like that for another moment, Luke had his forehead pressed gently against Alex’s, neither of them speaking. After a second, Alex pulled away and got a upclose glimpse of Luke’s bruised up face. 

“Luke, I know we're having like a whole moment or whatever, but I’m worried about your head, and I’m sure that Emily is probably wondering where the hell you are.” Alex, always the realist. 

Groaning, Luke flopped back down on the couch, gently to not disturb his ribs, and covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I don’t wanna go back there.”

“Well that’s something we can unpack tomorrow. But for now, I’m gonna need to get you home Patterson.” Alex climbed around his legs, hovering over Luke’s body again like he was moments before, and pressed another kiss to his exposed neck, catching Luke off guard. 

Before Luke had time to even open his eyes, Alex was standing again and offered his hand to him to help him up from the couch. “Let’s get you home.”

Alex had a shitty little car that his parents had gifted to him, after his older sister decided to buy a new one. It didn’t work very well, but it got him to and from the studio, and occasionally to Luke’s house when he wanted a ride home, even though his house wasn’t even that far of a walk. 

Bobby had the van, so they usually were always in that. 

The car ride to Luke’s house wasn’t very long, and they had the radio on low, as they just sat together. At one point or another, Alex slipped his hand into Luke’s and drove the rest of the way there, with their hands clasped together. 

When they got to his house, Alex parked right at the edge of his long driveway and put the car into park, turning to look at Luke. 

“Hey, its okay.” Alex said, squeezing Luke’s hand. He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to the boys mouth, relishing in the feeling. “You got this.”

It took a minute for Luke to actually muster up the courage to get out of the car, and Alex knew he was formulating some sort of plan in his head to make up an elaborate excuse for Emily. 

But he climbed out of the passenger seat anyways, and picked up his acoustic from the back seat, strapping it to his back. 

He stepped in front of the door to his side once again and look over to Alex, a soft smile on his face. 

“Night, Lex.” Luke said. 

“Night Luke.”

Alex started to get worried when he didn’t have a call from Luke for almost the entire day following their heated makeout, and of course the fight. 

It wasn’t like he expected to hear from him first thing in the morning, Alex tended to be an early riser, and Luke could sleep til the sun went down. But he also anticipated Luke would want to talk to him as soon as possible after everything happened. 

Anxiety ate away at Alex throughout the day when hours passed and he still hadn’t heard from Luke. He even tried ringing their house himself, and was left with Emily’s voice over the voicemail saying “You’ve reached the Patterson residence…”

It wasn’t until after dinner time that his house phone rang, and his father marched over to him with the landline, mentioning that it was for him. 

As he heard Luke’s voice on the other end saying hello, his heart skipped a small beat, and the anxiety he was feeling all day washed away from him. He was so worried that Luke realized he had made a mistake by kissing him, and was actually disgusted by the idea of being with him. 

“Hey I was wondering if you had skipped town.” Alex joked, but knew that Luke must have realized the worry would’ve been eating away at him. 

“I’m really sorry I didn’t call. My mom’s been pissed at me all day. She apparently told me that I had to be home for dinner last night, and well you know what happened…”

Alex knew that more shit went down last night than just him and Luke making out, but yet that was all that came to mind. 

Whispering into the phone Luke said. “I can’t stop thinking about last night.” Alex had known Luke to be a flirt. He did it with every girl who batted an eye at him, hell he even did it to Reggie and Bobby sometimes. He was an expert at it, and Alex witnessed it first hand dozens of times. But the tone in his voice was different than his normal flirting. It was almost sultry. 

Alex felt a blush creep over his face, and he stepped away from his living room, and went up to his bedroom to get a little privacy. He didn’t need his parents asking him why he was getting red just from a phone call from Luke. 

“I can’t either.” He finally answered. He heard Luke sigh into the phone and he wondered if he was as flustered as he was.

Deciding to change the subject quickly so he wouldn’t get so worked up, he asked Luke “So what happened? Did Emily ground you?”

“Well as soon as I came in the house last night her and my dad were sitting waiting up in the living room. She saw my face all fucked up, there was no hiding it, and I had to explain to her that I tripped over a cord in the studio and collided with some equipment hence the bruised face. I’m not sure it was the best cover story because I think she hates the band even more.”

Alex scoffed. “She doesn’t hate the band.”

“Oh, no, she totally does. But whatever. I had to go to the doctor early this morning because she insisted. It sucked waking up, it was worse than those goddamn hangovers we got at Reggies place last summer. But the doctors gave me these pain killers that made me basically pass out as soon as I hit my bed when I got home. So long story short, I just woke up.” Alex laughed.

“Wow, sounds like a lot.” Alex muttered. He felt bad that Luke had to be in so much pain from getting a punch to the face and deal with the wrath of his mother. Although they didn’t end up talking about it he knew something had been up the last few days, it was why he was hanging out so late in the studio last night in the first place. 

“It was definitely a lot. The nap helped. I checked the clock as soon as I woke up and knew you’d probably be freaking out.” 

“Who me? Freaking out? I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” Alex joked. 

“Har har” Luke chided back to him. “I am sorry if I made you worry. I don’t regret last night if you wondered that at all. But maybe we do need to talk about everything?”

“Yeah, okay, I think that might be a good idea.” Alex paused “You wanna hang out? Or did Emily ground you?”

“Not this time, I think she felt too bad about my injuries. But I don’t have a concussion, just some bruised ribs so I should be fine convincing her to let me go.” Luke paused. “Pick me up?”

“Okay. I’ll be there in 10.”

“See ya then Mercer.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really excited about where this story is gonna go. This is only the beginning!!
> 
> Hope y’all liked this chapter!


End file.
